


Lucky

by BastetWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites
Summary: Nothing makes Ben more happy than waking up with Rey in his arms. Also lazy morning sex happens._______________A small gift for walkingsaladshooter for the Valentine's RFFA: Reylo Fanfiction Exchange of 2020
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkingsaladshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingsaladshooter/gifts).



Ben was sure he was still dreaming. Six months later he still needed a couple of seconds to fully wake up and convince himself that yes, that was Rey, his girlfriend, sleeping in his arms. Waking up with Rey in his arms was like heaven, regardless of snoring and the lack of feeling on whichever arm she used as a pillow the previous night.

He lazily grazed her thighs with his thumb, relishing in the softness of her skin. First night she slept over was one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life. Being buried in her thighs, tasting her, was a religious experience. Plus both had the most peaceful sleep ever.

He spread his hand on her thigh and let it travel to her abdomen, pulling her closer so he could bury his nose in her hair. Her scent was soothing, it was the perfect mix of strawberries, metall and something uniquely Rey.

He left a couple of light kisses on her neck while his hand started to travel lower. He was expecting to find the green panties she wore last night on his path but he only found more skin. Groaning, he lightly grazed her clit a couple times before touching her folds and going back to her clit.

She was starting to get wet and had just moaned his name in her sleep. He couldn't help but rub himself against her ass. The friction sending pleasurable waves across his body. 

He kept slightly teasing her clit and slowly but firmly pressing himself against her until she started to wake.

“Ben?” A light sigh escaped her. Rey moved around a bit, letting him accommodate his arm again. More awake now, Rey started to move her hips in time with his fingers. “Be-en… faster”

Her moans were music to his ears, it was so arousing having her like this, as close as she could get to his body, breathlessly saying his name.

He picked up the pace, using his thumb on her clit and putting a finger in. Her breathing quickened and both moan loudly. She was so wet and tight. “Rey... sweetheart” 

It wasn't long before he could insert a second finger. Rey was moving alongside him, her hands were massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. 

“So... close… need you, please” He wanted her to come first but with how wet she was, that was not gonna be a problem. He took out his fingers and quickly pushed down his underwear enough to grab his cock and tease her clit with it.

“Rey” He pushed inside a bit, just enough for the head of his cock to go in, she was so wet already. “Sweetheart” 

Ben pushed all the way in and stayed still for a moment, it felt so good to be inside her. Rey let out a pleased sigh and moved her hips a bit, looking for friction. He planted a kiss on the back of her head and murmured an “I love you”. Leisurely he started moving his hips. 

Still touching her clit he went out almost all the way before going back in, slowly working up a rhythm. He was in no rush to finish just yet. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of Rey and the noises she made every time he went all the way in, hitting all the right places. 

He picked up the pace once Rey started shuddering and didn't stop until he could feel her walls clenching his cock and her body tensing, his name coming out of her lips. A few more thrusts and he was coming too. He was trembling and moaning, while hugging Rey closer to his body.

Once he came down from the high he slightly nuzzled his nose in her hair and moved a bit so both of them were comfortable.

“Good morning Sweetheart.”

She let out a small but amused laugh at that. Rey stretched and turned around, a smile on her face. “Good morning love.” She lifted a hand and brushed his hair out of his face before gently touching his cheek with the back of her fingers. “How can you be real?”.

Ben gulped and turned his face a bit so she could kiss her hand. “That’s what I asked myself every morning.”

Rey made a happy sound at that and slid closer, resting her head on his chest and tangling their legs together. “We are both very lucky.”

He tugged the sheets on top of them again and put his arms around her, relishing on the way her body felt against his. Content with going back to sleep with Rey in his arms he smiled. “That we are... that we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to thank my beta: fortune-favors-the-dreamers on tumblr for proof reading this!


End file.
